


Perfect

by Madame_Reject



Series: Knock on the Door [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, This plot bunny wouldnt leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Orton needed to prove he was the best. No matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought this fic would happen but I was working on the next chapter to Knock on the Door and this was eatting at me. So it is 130 in the morning and I just wrote this. It is dark and non-con as hell and probably not the best thing I have wrote but I think it kind of works into the fucked upness that is Randy Orton in the Knock on The Door verse.  
> But I really wasn't sure if I should post this because the last thing I wanted was for Randy Orton to seem sympathetic in anyway....so hopefully everyone will enjoy..

Randy Orton always had very high expectations placed on him. From day one he knew he had to be the best. He had to be the smartest. He had to be the fastest and he had to be the best. When he started in the WWE, he knew he would be the best. He had to be the best. Randy Orton could not fail at this. He couldn’t live with himself if he failed. So he worked his ass off and got himself on Raw but things didn’t start to go his way until he joined evolution. It was Randy, Hunter, Ric and Dave against the world. They were the best.

He and Dave were touted as the future of the business and he liked Dave, they become close friends until people started to whisper about how big Dave Batista would be, how he could be a big star. The friendship ended as soon as it started, he needed to show Hunter why he was better. He won matches, destroyed legends that have been in the business sometimes longer then he has been alive. He won titles and even won the heavyweight title. He was the king of the mountain but he forgot his place in the grand scheme of things.

Hunter reminded him swiftly.

Randy fought the first time. Hunter got him drunk and brought him back to his suite. Randy thought it was friendly. He thought Hunter was just taking care of him, making sure he was safely back into his hotel room. He had been drinking champagne all night, his head spinning and his skin flushed. He was on cloud nine and Hunter kept telling him that he did it. He was the man. Randy worked his ass off to get to this spot and it has finally paid off. With every bit of praise from his mentor he let his guard down, part of him thought that he should have seen it coming but he didn’t. 

Hunter helped him out of his suit still praising Randy for reaching the top of the mountain. The alcohol was making his head spin and he didn’t have time to react to Hunter smashing his head back against the wall and throwing him on the bed. He kicked and shoved trying to get Hunter off of him. He didn’t want this, fuck he didn’t want this but the alcohol in his system and the blow to the head made all of his move sluggish and Hunter was strong. He got Randy on his stomach and thrust into him with only a little spit as lube. It felt like his insides were getting torn out. It was what Hunter was growling in his ear that hurt the most.

Worthless piece of shit

You would be nothing without me

You do get to call the shots Randy

You need to learn your fucking place

It ended as soon as it started and Randy didn’t move until he heard the door slam behind Hunter. He cleaned himself off with detached efficiency and crawled back into the bed. The next morning he got up and went to meet the rest of Evolution like nothing happened. It kept happening after every show, Hunter would get his rocks off then go home to his wife. Randy detached from it all, if this is what he had to do to be the best then he would do it.

Randy Orton was not a failure.

It only lasted a few months, Hunter moved on to the new shining stars. Kids with stars in their eyes will to do anything to please the King of Kings. Randy was jealous, he was better than all of them. He wanted to make Hunter remember that he was better than them. He got back in, showed Hunter he was could be good on his knees or bent over the bench in the locker room. After that Hunter brought him back in, he got to help Hunter. Help him show all of the bright eyed kids who was calling the shots.

The light in their eyes seemed to fade and Randy fed on that.

Paul London

Brian Kendrick

The Miz

John Morrison

And numerous more that Randy couldn’t remember.

Some could handle it and they just rode it out until Randy and Hunter got bored and moved on to the next pair of bright eyes. Some couldn’t handle it and left as soon as they could not looking back. The less there were the less competition Randy had. He needed Hunter to know he was the best.

Hunter soon let Randy do it on his own. Pick someone out and show them the ropes. He tried twice and it ended in disaster. First was Jeff Hardy but the man knew Randy’s game before it even started and fought like his life depended on it. The rainbow haired man had been through it before and wasn’t going to go through it again. Randy needed someone easier, he tried CM Punk after that but Punk fought even harder, Randy ended up with a broken nose and a pissed off Hunter breathing down his neck. He failed his mentor so he went back to just doing as Hunter said and picking who Hunter wanted. Hunter told him he needed to wait until he was ready.

The hunger grew deep in his belly. He wanted to tear someone down. Break them until there was nothing left. No light left. It ate at him, he needed to show Hunter why he was the best. Make the older man proud. Take an innocent soul and crush it, make them know why he was the best at what he did. It took time, he just needed to wait and his patience was rewarded. Hunter found the perfect one for him. 

Soft black hair

Innocent blue eyes

And a smile that light up a room

Randy wanted to tear him apart the second he saw him. This kid had to know where he belonged in the grand scheme of things before his head got too full with lies. He waited until the raven haired beauty left the watchful eye of his dear old dad. When he was alone that’s when Randy struck. He walked up to the kid with a charming smile and kind eyes introducing himself. The kid’s bright smile never leaving his face.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Cody Rhodes.”

Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Randy was a victim in the beginning with Hunter but he did not cope with it. Randy is a monster but Hunter is an even bigger one. I'm going to stop rambling now because I don't think any of what I wrote will make sense once I actually sleep buut I did kind of enjoy writing this.


End file.
